


Someone Else's Life

by plumandfinch



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the way she fills his life with music. He can hear her humming now as she drapes paper chains around the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Life

He loves the way she fills his life with music. He can hear her humming now as she drapes paper chains around the mirror.

She sings Angela to sleep with soft Scottish lullabies that feel ancient. Sometimes, when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night and they go to the kitchen, he hears snatches of the plainsong that she used to sing in the Order. Barebones and haunting, they echo with the woman that Shelagh was before she was his. One late afternoon, after a night and day of wailing Angela and crabby Timothy, he finds her pacing the front hall in great desperation singing In the Still of the Night. She raises her eyes heavenward at his questioning glance and exasperatingly tells him it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Timothy brings music into the house too now. He complains about accompanying the choir but Patrick often finds him at the piano. And he comes home one night after his rounds to find them in the kitchen together singing along to a record, each taking a part and laughing.

After the stoney and miserable silence that seeped into the house after Margaret died, he hardly recognizes it sometimes. It seems as though he’s walked into someone else’s life - the warmth, the sounds, the way her music makes the day feel full of possibilities.

There is music when she speaks too and he thinks it is what he likes the best. It’s how she soothes Angela, jokes with Timothy or doles out advice. It’s in how she supports him if he’s had a rough patient or a long day, and it is in the way she says their names - _Angela, Timothy, Patrick_ \- the way she wraps the syllables with the whole of her love for them. 


End file.
